Inside a Dream
by Reyelene
Summary: Deniece la Chauvesouris is dressed to the nines and is the object of every eye in the ballroom. It's only when a sudden stranger approaches asks her to dance with him when a romantic evening begins.


I have always been fascinated with fairy tales and fantasy since I was little, and used to write fairy tale stories of my own (as in NON-fan based material). But since I started writing fan-fiction of my own in college, I made it a habit to keep it real and in character. During my friend's visit from out of state, we watched "Beauty and the Beast," an episode from Faerie Tale Theatre. In the ending credits, there was an endless horizon of blue sky with sailing clouds, while violins played a slow, ballad-like waltz. The sequence gave me the inspiration for a dancing scene involving my character, Deniece. The idea then became this short story, which was a way of breaking the keep it real pattern ... to a certain extent. Deniece la Chauve-souris and Roland D'Avignon are copyright of Leila Acevedo (a.k.a. Reyelene)

* * *

**Inside the Dream**

In her gown of glittering gold, Deniece la Chauve-souris approaches the center of the ballroom before the guests. All stare at her in wonder as she strides across the floor like a refined swan. Her sun-gold hair is bejeweled with more gold, making her appear like a fairy-tale queen. Only one tall gentleman bat dares to offer his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Deniece utters not a word, but accepts his offer. She is suddenly drawn closer into a waltz, accompanied by violins.

"You dance beautifully, mademoiselle."

"Merci monsieur," she replies with a smile.

The gentleman bat fixes his gaze on her. "You're Deniece la Chauve-souris, I presume?"

Deniece is taken by surprise. "How did you know?"

The gentleman smiles. "I've seen you perform at the Mousedemonium Theatre. You're an amazing actress and a lovely singer."

A sultry giggle escapes her throat. "You shower me with pretty words, monsieur. But who are you?"

"Roland D'Avignon," replies the gentleman bat. "And it is an honor to dance with such a beauty."

The two bats say nothing more, but continue to dance. Deniece forgets her surroundings completely. She pays no heed to the watching crowd, which begins to fade like smoke. The walls and floor disappear, replaced with endless blue and snow-white puffs. Only for a second Deniece glances away from D'Avignon … and finds that she is no longer in the ballroom. The two dancing bats are surrounded by sailing clouds and night sky. Only the sound of waltzing violins remained.

"Where are we?!" Deniece gasps.

D'Avignon draws his face closer to hers. "Alone, _mon chere mademoiselle_."

Suddenly, Deniece's lips are pressed against D'Avignon's. Although taken by surprise, she allows her lover to draw her in a deep, affectionate kiss. She also notices something unbuttoning the back of her dress. Something is stroking her sides, giving her such a stimulating tingle. In surprise, she clasps herself close to her lover. D'Avignon plants a deep kiss on her neck and continues to fondle her sides. His touch both pleases and frightens her. She struggles to break free, but realizes that she can't move. Paralyzed in place while D'Avignon bathes her body with kisses.

"Let me go!" she cries.

Suddenly D'Avignon's grip on her loosens completely, causing her body to fall. A frightened scream escapes her throat …

Deniece opens her eyes and notices that she hangs upside down. She looks around and sees that she's inside her own room.

"It was … only a dream …"

Sighing from relief, she lands on her feet and goes to shower. The patter of water drops massages her tense shoulders. She thinks about the dream as she cleanses her body. She remembers who Roland D'Avignon is. She was engaged to him once, but Deniece left him long ago after discovering the truth. He never really loved her. She heaves an exasperated sigh.

"Why does he appear in my dreams?" she asks herself. "I'm _well_ over him!"

After the shower, she dries herself and wraps the towel around her body. "I must get dressed, or I will be late for _The Rat Trap_."

She returns to her room and opens her wardrobe. She searches through her clothing … and pulls out a few dresses. She lays them upon the bed and ponders over which one to choose. Deniece closes her eyes as she glides her hands in a pensive matter. She randomly grabs something from the pile. She opens her eyes, lifting the chosen outfit to her eye-level. It was a ballroom dress … of glittering gold.


End file.
